


Nothing Happened

by DAESHOU (SunsetRavenns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Explicit Language, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Sawamura Daichi, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/DAESHOU
Summary: Muffled moans, rough breathings, sound of bed creaking and the scent of sex filled the four-walled space, pain and pleasure dancing along the low air.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Nothing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my originally first, now second best boi, Kageyama Tobio!
> 
> This isn't exactly my first smut, but maybe the first one after a long time. It's not great, really. I'm still practicing. I apologize early for this fic, there are errors along the way, and I am also apologizing for how this turned out at the end.
> 
> I still do hope you will enjoy this one.

Muffled moans, rough breathings, sound of bed creaking and the scent of sex filled the four-walled space, pain and pleasure dancing along the low air.

"Hah, Tobio...fuck...you're still tight..." a raven-haired man, fine and buffed said as he thrusted his big cock inside Kageyama's virgin hole. Hands were on pillows, pressing them down on the bed tight and forcefully as support.

Kageyama's hands were grabbing the other's arms, tight and secured, digging his nails on the other's skin making it bleed between pain and unfamiliar sensation that was filling inside his body. The other didn't mind the blood on his arms, instead, he kept on thrusting aggressively inside and outside of Kageyama.

The young ravenette moaned as his hands tightened its grip on the other's arms. He arches with every thrust, feeling the other's member inside him, filling him up good and satisfyingly.

With every entrance, the other makes sure it hits the younger's sweet spot, making Kageyama's muffled moans to get louder and rougher to his ears. It was a sweet melody to him, mixing with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. A song that can only be heard inside the sinful bedroom.

"You're squeezing me inside...ease up Kageyama." the raven-haired man said and bit his lower lip, eyes feasting on Kageyama's naked, slender body.

Kageyama's hands, movements and feelings were unsure. Was he trying to feel or was he trying to escape was blurred out, muddled on a little pond of all the thoughts and sensations he was having at the moment. Air danced away from him, escaping his trembling vessel.

It didn't take long when the raven-haired felt a knot in his stomach, ready to cum any second now. After a few more rough thrusts, he came inside Kageyama, filling up his ass with thick cum. Following closely was Kageyama cumming on his own stomach. As they both came almost in unison, Kageyama's grip loosened until it fell flat on the bed.

"Asahi, it's your turn." the raven-haired man said as he pulled out his still weeping penis from Kageyama's asshole, plenty amount of cum dripping down on the bed sheets. Asahi on the other hand who was busy touching himself while watching the two stood up and walked towards the bed, lifting off the pillow that the other used to cover Kageyama's face while fucking him.

"Daichi...Kageyama's not moving anymore." Asahi said which made Daichi stop from putting his clothes back on. He looked at Kageyama's unmoving body, eyes were bloodshot and open, fresh tears still dripping down the side of his face. His mouth were widely parted, trickles of saliva from the pillow when he was gasping for air. He looked horrible, he didn't look like Kageyama at all.

"I think...I think h-he's dead." Asahi announced with a shaky voice, but Daichi only looked at him with dead eyes.

"Just fuck him already so we can leave." was all that Daichi said before he finished putting back his clothes and sat on the chair Asahi occupied earlier, motioning for the latter to just get on with it.

Asahi did as he was told.

After few more hours of abusing and raping Kageyama's already dead body, Asahi and Daichi left him on the same worst state inside his apartment without anyone noticing, as if nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> That was about it. This was originally posted on facebook and had my mutuals question why I did this to the birthday boyㅡ I don't even know. I hope you guys aren't mad.
> 
> Leave some feedbacks if you can. Thank you so much!


End file.
